Double D & Eddward
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Omega verse AU, my first Rev!Edd x Reg!Edd. Rated M because it's obvious why.


Alpha & Omega AU

Caption: Eddward x Double D.

(Horny Slightly Demanding Omega Regular!Edd and Eager To Tease Alpha Reverse!Edd)

They're Names so you don't confuse them with each other-

Rev!Edd : Alpha, Older male, Eddward, Swimmer, E, larger raven and The Shark.

Reg!Edd : Omega, Younger male, Little one, tiny raven, Double d, and D.

Enjoy!

* * *

Double D gasps trying his hardest not to cry as he lays helplessly on his back, unclothed and legs spread as wide as they can be. "Ohhhh~! Hurry up please!" He whimpers while he's thoroughly fingered over and over by his major tease of an alpha. His hole is practically dripping with slick since his heat set in half a hour ago. He's so thankful that E caught him before the green(Nathan) and red(Kevin) Alphas took him against the back ally by the school. That would have been a total disaster considering he's already bonded to Eddward whom of which doesn't like to share.

"Mmmgh, hurry up already!" The younger of the two whines again as he desperately tries to thrust back onto the teasing fingers. He's so desperate for his lovers knot yet the older isn't giving him what he wants. The older just continues to tease him.

His Alpha smirks down at him. "Now now, little one, if you keep insinuating I will have to leave you like this." The omega looks up at him with a fearful look, eyes watering with tears. Eddward chuckles at the younger males reaction to his words. "I am merely joking little one, I would never leave my beloved Omega." This is the truth, he'd never abandon Double d when he heeded him most not even if the younger male hated his guts and wanted nothing to do with him. However, it was always funny to him that he could get a raise out of his little lover every time he bluffed. It always aroused him for some odd reason. It could be the fact Edd truly hung on his every word left the Alpha with an overwhelming sense of pride. That and the younger's reactions were adorable.

The little raven sniffles. "Y-you're so m-mean."

"I know and I apologize for my behavior. Now, may I continue or do you want me to stop?" The alpha inquires.

The omega shakes his head comically. There's no way that he wants his alpha to stop. "You m-may continue." It would surly "kill" him if the older did decide on stoping.

The swimmer smiles. "Very well little one. Please turn over." The Omega does as commanded, resting on his stomach with his face hidden in his folded arms.

"Do not hide yourself, little one. There is nothing to be embarrassed of. I'm simply prepping you." The older explains while his hand runs over the curve of the younger's backside.

"B-but can't you j-just put it in?" The younger of the two nervously asked whimpering when he feels the older's fingers caress his aching hole.

Eddward smiles as he kisses the younger's shoulder blades. "Little one, you know that would be highly unethical and insensitive of me to do. I don't want to harm you." He nips up the younger's shoulders until he reached the nap of D's neck and gave it a long lick before sinking his teeth into it. The overwhelming sent of his omegas blood as he licks it up sets fire to his lower regions and he unkindly shoves his two once teasing fingers back into the younger's entrance.

"Ah! E-eddward!" The tiny raven gasps. It seems Eddward had hit his prostate dead on and the sensation left the omega even needier that before, but he was starting to loose himself slightly as his breathes come out ragged. "Please, I want more. I'm ready!" He begs, still breathing like he just ran a marathon.

The older stifles his laughter still stretching his needy omega slowly. "No you're not pet, calm down and breath." D blinks a few time and forces his breath to even out so he wasn't gasping like he was drowning. It only serves to help him breath again, but it does nothing to calm his heart rate, his heat still unbearable.

"S-sorry."

"It's alright pet, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm just making sure you don't lose yourself. I might not be able to contain myself if you did." He then says lowly with a husky breath, "And I will gladly give you more when you're properly ready to take my knot."

"But I am ready."

"Are sure?" The alpha whispers into the smaller's ear.

Double D pursed his lips. "No." He then answers with a frown.

"Then I guess you will have to wait."

"But-"

"Shhhh, be silent." The alpha says gently as he continues stretching the young omega. When he's up to four fingers he stops, satisfied that his lover was ready now and that his knot was throbbing for the wet cavern. "You're ready now, get on your hands and knees, make sure to spread your legs too."

Double d squeals, delighted as he does exactly what the older has instructed legs spread wide and ass in the air. "Please." The younger whimpers out. He wanted this so bad.

E licks his lips while rubbing his large member against the omegas tight wet hole. "Please what, little one? Tell me what you desire me to do."

"..." The little raven replies in a inedible mumble.

The larger raven growls dissatisfied with the younger's answer. "Louder!"

Double D screams, "Please fuck me!"

"As you wish." Eddward purrs as he grips the smaller's hips with both hands and finally plunges into the soft, overwhelmingly moist walls of his omega. "Fuck." He groans, because his tiny lover is always so tight and before he could even stop himself Eddward starts thrusting in and out like an animal. At this point pacing himself didn't even feel like an option.

As the swimmer ravishes the younger, said male moaned and cried out underneath his alpha, jerking himself of with one of his hand and thrusting back on the older's knot. Both males groan at the intense feelings running through their body's and they switch positions, Eddward on his back and little double d facing the larger male as he rides his alpha's member. Another groan leaves them; in this position E's knot could push in deeper then before.

"S-so good." D gasps trying to ride Eddward harder, but he'a starting to get tired so the older lifts his own hips up and down in order to help him while his hands clenches the younger's hips in order to bring the smaller down harder. The alpha so close to cuming along with his little omega. Not wanting to wait much longer Eddward starts jerking his lover off and pushes upwards just hard enough to cause the smaller to release all over his torso with a loud mewl. The tight walls around the swimmers knot become almost suffocating and he growls while shoving himself in as far as he can go, staying that way until Eddwars's knot enlarging itself so it can be milked dry by his lover; they're now both stuck like this until it decides to deplete.

Too tired to praise his alpha on how great it was D lays limply on top of the older breathing evenly now that his heat has calmed down, becoming bearable. He really loves Eddward for taking such good care of him during these unbearable times when he can't control his wants or needs. It's always amazing how kind and patient the older can be. Double d loved that about the other male. If anything he wishes that he could do so much more for his lover. It's the least he could do for being cared for by someone so dedicated to his omega.

"I love you." D whispers into the underside of his lovers jaw.

Eddward grins as he holds the younger closer to his sweaty chest glad that he was able to help. "I love you too, little one."

The end

* * *

Ha, I finished to the best of my abilities(which are kinda crap, but don't tell me that.)

Review, no insults please.


End file.
